Various hand tools utilized for cutting construction materials such as drywall or the like have been widely utilized and include such standard single use tools as keyhole saws, utility knives, rasp files and the like. Moreover, hand tools that combine multiple tools in a single tool housing are also known and utilized (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,387, 4,974,320, 6,363,614, 5,623,737, and Des. 386,381). However, such heretofore known combined tools have not always proven to be safe, convenient to use and durable, are often not properly configured for best application of such combined functions, and/or do not offer the most useful and complete selection of utilities in the combination given the combined tool's anticipated functions. Such failures have, more often than not, led users to remain reliant on the well known single use tools, even though this requires the users to carry a greater number of tools on a job site and to keep track of the tools while working. Further improvements in such multiple use combined tools could, therefore, still be utilized.